


Ain't Heard Nothing Yet

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: If three lucifaces were to flirt, and Sandalphon's remark.I’m glad he never flirt.





	Ain't Heard Nothing Yet

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:**  
>  \- set somewhere in another fantasy universe... in my Knights AU, perhaps.   
> \- Probably gonna edit and add more notes later.  
> \- Lucilius' language. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames

**(1)**

“Morning, Sandalphon. You look beautiful, as always.”

“E-eh, I-I’m not—“

Lucifer smiled. “But you do. To me, your smile is the prettiest. Thank you for blessing my days, Sandalphon.”

Unable to say anything, Sandalphon covered his face with both of his hands. He was silent outside, but inside—

(please insert Sandalphon’s half-agonized and half-happy screech here)

* * *

**Sandalphon’s note:**

Lord Lucifer didn’t even realize that was flirting. It’s as natural as breathing and _merely stating the truth_ I can’t even—

* * *

**(2)**

“Do you think it’s funny?”

Lucilius’ glare was sharp as a knife. As the top person on Sandalphon’s ‘Sanest Person Around’ list, being asked to flirt with the person he hated with every fiber of his being was just…

“Oh, come on, Cilius! It won’t be that bad; you just have to woo Sandy and that’s it!”

_Damn Belial. Damn Belial’s crooked sense of humor. Also—damn you, Gran, for volunteering to record this whole fiasco!_

“This is wasting my time,” Lucilius muttered darkly as he stood up. Sandalphon agreed whole-heartedly, also preparing to leave. But then, Belial grinned that pervert grin and _dear Lord it looked dangerous for everyone’s health—_

“Then I can say that Lucio has bested you yet again, right, Cilius?”

Lucilius stopped on his track. Sandalphon had never found a “Huuuh?” more terrifying than the one Lucilius spat.

Hugging Gran from behind and resting his chin on top of the youth’s head, Belial faked a bored look as he said, “Between you three siblings, Lucifer’s skill is, no doubt, top notch on flirting. Hell, he might even do it unconsciously.“ Sandalphon nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly on this matter. “Lucio—well, he had his own fan club inside and outside castle so that’s saying something. Then there’s you, Cilius! You’re stiff as board! I wanna say you’re stiff as something else but I don’t want to die, not yet…”

_Wise choice_ , Sandalphon and Gran echoed silently.

“…so, from this explanation, I can say that you’re the weakest between three in flirting, right?!” Belial accused, full spirit and eager to die.

Both Sandalphon and Gran face-palmed.

Lucilius, on the other hand, walked toward Belial. There was this menacing, thick gloomy aura spreading from his back. Using common people’s term, probably ‘murderous’ was the best choice of word…?

The platinum-haired man shoved Gran out of the way. He pulled Belial’s collar, hard, and forced said man to meet him in the eyes.

“Me, weaker than Lucio?”

Belial’s grin widened.

“Me, weaker than that sorry excuse of human being?” Gritting his teeth, Lucilius head-butted the dark-haired man. Amidst the “Ouch ouch ouch!”, he muttered—dark as always, “Then probably you would like to taste it right away? Me dominating you, tying you with chain _s_ and denying you of your _favorite past time activity_ —“

Sandalphon took initiative to cover Gran’s ears.

He refused to be killed by his close friend because letting her brother hearing this kind of thing, okay.

* * *

**Sandalphon’s note:**

I’m glad he _never_ flirt.

* * *

**(3)**

Lucio being the center of attention was an usual sight in this castle.

But then, he waved his hands at both him and Gran, saying, “Good day, Sandy, Gran. I see you guys looking good as always, mind if I join you?”

And then: “But you promised to accompany us before, Lord Lucio!” said one of his fans. Others agreed, pouting and sulking and whatnot.

_And then_ : “Oh my, my deepest apology for my forgetfulness. Accompanying beautiful people has been a long time hobby of mine. However, the Council urged me to deliver some reports soon as possible. I cannot possibly ruin your pretty hands by asking you to take these heavy duties, can I?” And blah blah blah. He kept spouting flowery words, making the girls blush or scream happily.

Now ignored, Sandalphon felt nauseous. As he gagged, Gran patted his back. “Yeah, I know that feeling. Puke it all out. I haven’t had my breakfast yet, so I can’t join you…”

* * *

**Sandalphon’s note:**

Having a friend in arm hating that guy’s flowery words is a nice thing, I guess…

**Author's Note:**

> If not for Lucilius' part and Belial, this fic would've been way shorter wwwww
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a nice day~
> 
> (feel free to hmu at [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ketjaaak) or [tumblr](http://shinkutsuuki.tumblr.com)!)


End file.
